koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless Shura
The Nameless Shura (名も無き修羅, Namonaki Shura) is a minor antagonist in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2. He is a resident of Shura Country and a testament to the ruthlessness expected for the men within it. He awaits travelers by the bay of the island, seeking to advance in the land's hierarchy by adding to his kill count. At the age of fifteen, he met Akashachi's crew of pirates in battle, killing a hundred of their number and taking the pirate captain's eye. Faced with such resistance from a single boy, the pirates fled from the island in sheer terror, swearing to never turn back for anything - during their panicked escape, Akashachi was separated from his son. With a hundred kills to his name, the Shura was able to officially declare himself a man. Years later, the Shura had accumulated enough kills to be able to remove his mask, although he was still denied a name of his own. He ambushed Falco when the latter arrived in the land of Shuras and nearly beat the Golden Guardian General to death. When Kenshiro arrived shortly afterwards, he swore to avenge his fallen comrade. Before the final blow is struck, however, Falco requested that Kenshiro allow him to defend his honor, despite the risks to himself; accordingly, Kenshiro presses Falco's Sekkako pressure point to restore his strength for a short time. With this boost, Falco overpowers the Shura with his ultimate technique. In his dying breaths, the Shura warns the duo that far stronger Shuras await further inland, including several that have made enough kills to earn a name. Assuring Kenshiro and Falco that they are doomed to die in the land of Shuras, the Nameless Shura disintegrates under the power of Gento Koken. Quotes *"Come. I show no mercy to any of my opponents in battle!" *"フン、理解不能だな" ("Hmph, I can't understand you.") *"ほう……面白いことをぬかす" ("Hmm. This should be fascinating." *"Hmph... You are such fools." *"Yes! I can feel my Shura blood boiling with excitement!" *"The path of a Shura is already chosen for him. Win and you survive. That is all!" *"Now I can finally be deserving of a name of my own!" *"I am merely a Shura who has yet to earn a name... However, my body count is already well into the hundreds." *"I have never heard of Gento Koken, but I know it will have no effect on me!" *"If I challenge you and win, then I sall become a proud Shura worthy of his own name." *"My dance of death shall send you straight to hell!" *"How... How... How dare you...?!" Gameplay Moveset Techniques *''Sen Ei Satsu Kai'' (Subterranean Death Blow) - The Nameless Shura throws four shuriken, then strikes a pose before shooting striking the ground and sending multiple shuriken up to attack unsuspecting enemies. *''Ninkon Yohajin'' (Ninja Staff Monster-slaying Assault) - The Nameless Shura takes out his poles and does a fierce rapid attack. *''Hama Sunagumo'' (Deamon-defeating Sandspider) - The Nameless Shura sinks into the earth, only to shoot up with an uppercut. *''Saiga Tobigumo'' (Leaping Spider's Crushing Fangs) - The Nameless Shura first jumps onto an unsuspecting opponent, then leaps and drills him/her to the ground. *''Metsu Ha You Kiba'' (Shredding Fangs of Destruction) - The Nameless Shura glide dives forward with a wave of energy attacking in front of himself. *''Ninkon Sasori Hari Satsu'' (Ninja Staff Scorpion Death Sting) - The Nameless Shura swings his staff in an auto combo before slamming it into the ground. Fighting Style Shura Nindo is a ninja-like style with a spider naming motif in its attacks. The practitioner crawls and hops with almost supernatural agility. A style made for killing, the user focuses on their opponent's vitals in their every strike and will use any means necessary. External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters